


secondhand stranger

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multi, Other, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a month, Liam turns. Into a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secondhand stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look at me so you can see  
> how beautiful you are.

The first time Liam turns into a girl he thinks it's all just a dream; following a perfectly logical course of action, he heads to his bed, lies down and falls back asleep and ignores the lack of penis between his legs until it goes away. He's just turned thirteen, and it won't be the last time it happens, and it certainly won't be the last time he ignores something until it goes away.  
  
From then on, it happens once a month. His mom notices first, because Liam does look sort-of like himself during the change, but not really, and the older he grows, the worse it gets with the looks, the more feminine he becomes once a month. When she asks if he wants to tell her something, he does, under tears.  
  
Apparently, it's a genetic thing. Like being a werewolf, except Liam turns into the opposite sex at full moon.  
  
It would be funny if it wasn't so fucking stupid.  
  
"There's something else," his mom says, and when he groans, she says, "Or. Maybe we can talk about that when the times comes."  
  
Liam knows at that point already that it's the gay thing, but he just nods and makes her leave so he can crawl under the sheets and never come back out.  
  
It takes him a few months to realize that while being gay sucks, he can actually go out and be straight for one night, and then it doesn't take him very long to get a boy to kiss him. It's not as great as he'd thought it would be, and when the douche tries to feel him up, Liam punches him in the nose and runs off. He's not _that_ sort of girl.  
  
He tries kissing boys as a boy after that. It makes a lot of things easier, and a lot of things harder.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
The second time Liam auditions for XFactor, he is made part of a boy band, and that's when he realizes that unlike with his last attempt, this time it'll be a lot harder for him to hide his little secret.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
Harry is the one most likely to be the target of a sneak-cuddle-attack, but Louis is the one most likely to initiate a cuddle, so on top of staying away from everyone and pretending like he hates being touched, Liam stays away from Louis in the most obnoxious manner he can imagine.  
  
It's not as hard as it could be, if Liam's honest; every time he looks at Louis, his stomach jumps and his chest grows tight and he feels hot and embarrassingly sweaty. There's reason enough to resent him for that alone. But Louis's also charming and popular and funny - and _straight_ , and that's strike number two, and out. Liam just grasps onto those feelings of rejection and frustration and the cool looks of disdain come out all on their own.  
  
The change only happens once at Simon's house in the time they stay there and Liam almost gets himself found out. It's the full moon, so he's hiding in his bed, pretending to be sick to get out of going to the beach with the others, when Louis sits down on the edge of the bed. For once, he's not bouncing or fidgeting; he just strokes gently over Liam's shoulder.  
  
"Liam, you okay?" he asks, and one second, he's pulling the sheet off Liam, the next he's on the floor, cursing from pain where Liam pushed him away _hard_.  
  
Fuck, Liam swears at himself and curls into a little ball. He didn't want to hurt Louis, but why does Louis have to be so nosy all the time?  
  
Louis at least seems to have gotten over his need to check on Liam. "Fine," he snaps, "you're such a twat, you can die for all I care," before he storms out.  
  
Liam buries his face deeper into the pillow and bites down hard to keep from screaming.  
  
He has the hope, both relieving and awful, that Louis will keep away from him now, give him space; but it doesn't happen. Louis is quick to forgive, so the next morning, he's already kissing Liam's cheek and asking him if he's better, and Liam would think he imagined the whole thing if it wasn't for Harry glowering behind Louis, sending Liam death glares with the toast.  
  
Liam glares back. Niall and Zayn exchange telling looks.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
When they make it to the Live Shows, everyone's so happy, _Liam_ is so happy that he lets the boys hug him, and hugs back hard, enjoying the rare contact of skin on skin. That proves to be a fatal mistake because from then on, they don't take his protests for an answer anymore.  
  
The next full moon, the day before they're due to perform 'Nobody Knows', they're all tired enough to appreciate an early night in, so when Liam excuses himself a few minutes before he's due, no one protests, though Louis does give him a concerned look.  
  
The next morning, he corners Liam in the kitchen. "You all right?" he asks, eyes wide and worried.  
  
He looks sleepy still, wearing those silly Disney pyjamas, hair standing up in all directions, and Liam wants to kiss him so badly he has to turn around to face the coffee machine and press a few buttons just to give his hands something to do. "'m fine," he mutters.  
  
There's a shuffle, and then Louis' arms are around him, and Liam wants to die from the sudden heat that rushes to his groin and to his face. Louis smells like Louis always smells, and a little stuffy from bed, and a little like sex, which is so not something Liam wants to think about, especially right now; but he cannot get the image out of his head even while Louis places his chin on Liam's shoulder and presses a button on the machine, getting the coffee to spill into Liam's cup.  
  
"There you go," he says with a big smile.  
  
Liam swallows. "Thanks."  
  
Louis gives him a squeeze, chest pressed firmly to Liam's back, and that's not - he can't - and then he's moving away, towards the toast, grabbing a piece and the nutella glass. "We need to go shopping today," he announces. "I've decided to one-up Harry and shower the lovely ladies from make-up with gifts to win their affection."  
  
Liam feels his hopes slam right back into the ground just like every fucking time Louis does something without fucking thinking. And yes, that is unfair because Louis doesn't know, so he can't actually be mindful of Liam's feelings, but Liam doesn't feel like being rational in that particular moment.  
  
So when Louis says, "You're coming, right?", Liam grabs his cup of coffee, scowls and says, "I have better things to do than to waste my time babysitting you." And then he stalks off to the living room where he can sit down with a good book and get the sort of intellectual stimulation that he certainly will never get from any talk with Louis ever, so there.  
  
He ignores the painful flush of shame at the stung expression on Louis' face, and he ignores Zayn even more when he comes in later, sits down on the arm of Liam's armchair and says, "Are you on your period or something?" After a minute of cool silence from Liam, Zayn moves off the armchair again with a sigh. "He really likes you. I don't know what your problem is, but you better get over it fast. Harry is already plotting your murder. Be glad Niall enjoys sitting on him so much or you would be talking to him instead of me."  
  
Liam stares at the same page of his book until Zayn's gone, then he bites his lip and tells himself that he's just protecting himself. Louis is too nosy. He'd find out about the girl thing if Liam let him get close, and Liam doesn't want that to happen.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
The second full moon falls on the day the others have chosen go out to celebrate after making it through Beatles week; they're safe for another week and just two more shows before they've made it into the finale. It sucks that the change falls exactly on that day, and Liam is anxious the whole time, imagining what the boys might do if they found out, wondering if he can get away with staying at the house, if he should have fucked up his vocals to get sent home.  
  
He can't even fret in peace because Zayn's there in the living room area, and Rebecca and Mary, and then Niall wanders in and sits down on the couch next to Liam, putting his head on Liam's shoulder. Liam pretends he's reading instead of the silent freaking out that he's doing.  
  
"It's going to be nice to get out for a while," Niall says to him.  
  
"Yeah," Liam agrees. "I'm not feeling so well though."  
  
"Oh." Niall pats his knee. "Do you want me to make you tea? You're still going to come, though, right?"  
  
"Not sure," Liam mutters, head down. He can feel Zayn watching him intently.  
  
"Louis found this cool club online that he says will let us all in."  
  
Rebecca makes a little noise under her breath, but doesn't comment, eyes on the TV. Mary doesn't even look up; it's not like she's their mom.  
  
"I'm not into clubs so much," Liam tries.  
  
"I'll be there to protect you if any girls get ideas," Niall winks.  
  
And that's exactly it, isn't it. Most girls won't be getting any ideas. Not that he wants them to. He wants Louis to be getting ideas, but that's not happening. Unless...  
  
Niall suddenly takes Liam's hand and entwines their fingers. Liam stares down at their hands and wonders what's going on until Niall says in a low voice, "Louis made sure it's a place for all kinds of people. If... that makes a difference."  
  
Liam hopes the sudden tension in his back isn't obvious to everyone. He feels cold and then hot, his heart pumping.  
  
Niall squeezes his hand. "It's okay, right?" Like Niall is the one who's in need of assent, like Liam's not close to being sick all over the couch. "Liam, hey."  
  
"I'm fine," Liam grinds out. "I'll just. I forgot my phone in the room. I'll be right back."  
  
Niall watches him leave with worry in his eyes. Zayn follows, but he just makes sure Liam gets to the room, not saying anything. When they find the room empty and Liam vanishes inside, Zayn stays out, which Liam's very grateful for.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
Liam should be thanking Niall, because when Harry comes in later and asks him if he's all right, Liam can tell him he's not, and Harry just brings him a glass of fresh orange juice and a hot water bottle. He touches Liam's forehead before he says, "Sorry about Niall, he jumped the gun. He just wanted to let you know that - we're really open-minded, or, or whatever you need." He doesn't press any more than that, though, and just adds, "You don't have to come with, later."  
  
Liam turns to the wall and doesn't answer, and that seems to be answer enough. They leave him alone after that. Liam doesn't think he's ever felt so lonely in his life as when he hears them all getting ready in the hallway. The doors open and close a few times before they all go out together. He wants to go home, to his mom, and his sisters, and his dad, who all know and understand.  
  
The change isn't anything remarkable. One moment he's a boy, and the next, he's got a little bit more up top and a little less in his pants. He's so used to it by now, he shoves his hand in his underwear to check and then sighs.  
  
He keeps his hand there longer than strictly necessary, because while doing it as a boy is fun, doing it as a girl is always... different. Better, in a way. It lasts longer when he comes, and it feels nice, clenching around his own fingers while he thinks what it might feel like if he could have Louis this way, touching him, kissing him, rubbing up against him. When he's a boy, he fantasizes about fucking Louis, pushing him face-first into the bed and pulling down his jeans, pushing into him until he begs. He fantasizes about getting Louis up on the kitchen counter and about doing it against the wall and all kinds of kinky shit he doesn't really want to tell anyone about that's really good in his head.  
  
When he's a girl, he wants Louis to do those things to him. Sometimes, he does want that as a boy too, mind. The thing is, he knows fingers feel good this way already, but he hasn't worked up the courage to put them in his butt yet, so he doesn't know how good that would be. He just knows having Louis do anything at all would be amazing. Right now, he knows having Louis' tongue on his clit would be amazing.  
  
Liam comes, hard, working his hips until he can't take any more pressure because he's so sensitive that it hurts. Then he takes his hand out of his pants and breathes for a while.  
  
He shouldn't even consider this, he thinks. He shouldn't think about this, it's unfair and mean and horrible. If Louis finds out, he'll flip.  
  
But it's not like Liam is sure Louis will want him, anyway; he just wants to know if there would have been a chance, if Louis would have liked him that way if he had been born a girl. He just wants that one kiss. Louis kisses everyone. It's not like he'd be _taking_ anything from Louis.  
  
Liam gets off the bed, undresses and cleans himself up. He spends a minute naked in front of the bathroom mirror; he's not ugly, he decides. He could be prettier, but maybe some make-up will help with that. It is a little frustrating that Liam has no idea what kind of girl is Louis' type. He seems to love all girls equally. But maybe that'll be an advantage in this situation.  
  
Since he can't dress in his own clothes - Louis is such a clothes fiend, he'd notice immediately - he heads out to the nearest shop to buy things. There is a cute dress on sale, and a kind of sweater vest that's popular with girls right now; he gets a proper bra, panties. Then he stops by another store for shoes and he feels really bad about buying expensive heels, but he can't show up in sneakers under this outfit. Plus, it's actually sort of fun and he's never let himself do this before.  
  
He already owns make-up. He has tried finding an excuse for this in his own head many times, but at some point it just stopped mattering. Sometimes, even as a boy, he sits down and tries eyeliner and mascara, just to see what it'll make him look like, and he has no explanation for why, so he just doesn't think about it too much.  
  
A few hours later, he finds Louis on the dance floor.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
They dance. There are other girls, and other boys, but Liam stays close, and Louis doesn't seem disinclined. Halfway through their third song, he says, "You like this song?" and when Liam nods, his smile is radiant.  
  
Liam can see Harry and Niall doing funny dance moves to impress a group of giggling girls off to one side of the dance floor; he can't see Zayn at all, so maybe he got lucky. His attention is pulled back in when Louis moves in closer, plays his palms over Liam's hips and then draws him in.  
  
Liam meets Louis' eyes, heart beating fast and a flush rises in his cheeks; seeing Louis grin like this gives Liam the inexplicable urge to run his fingers over Louis' cheeks, bury his hands in his hair. Louis leans in, and Liam closes his eyes.  
  
Their lips meet. Louis is careful, keeps it superficial, draws back fast enough so he won't risk a slap, probably, and it's almost cute enough to make Liam laugh; except he wants more than _that_ , so he follows, presses their mouths together again, and then they're both open and yearning and _kissing_.  
  
Liam's lips tingle. Louis' hands are firm on his hips, and they're still swaying, but mostly it's Louis' tongue in his mouth, or a light sucking and sometimes teeth, tugging on Liam's bottom lip, grazing over the delicate skin there. Liam keeps his eyes closed and stays flush as he can, enjoying the warmth and sensation of Louis' hard body against his breasts. He kisses back and wonders if Louis would be as good with his tongue elsewhere as he is at kissing. The feeling makes heat pool in his stomach, moving south.  
  
He pulls away. Louis is breathing hard, grinning widely, so Liam rolls his eyes and kisses him again. They're hardly moving now anymore, certainly can't describe this as dancing. It's exhilarating and amazing, and feeling Louis' hands, being the center of his attention, getting this like he never thought he ever would, it makes Liam's head spin.  
  
When the song is over, a faster one comes on, and Louis pulls away, taking his hands and laughing as they bounce around, making complete fools of themselves. Louis dips him, and makes him twirl and they do robot impressions, and Liam doesn't think he's ever done anything so mortifying before, always trying to not look foolish or silly; but this is Louis, and no one will ever know it's him, here, and it's _fun_. He doesn't think he's laughed so much before, either.  
  
They dance, they make out, they dance more. Then they go to the bar when Louis says, "Let me buy you a drink."  
  
Liam gets water, Louis a beer. Then Louis leans in, bats his eyelashes and says, "I have an amazing assortment of jokes at my disposal. Which is good, because your laugh is the most beautiful laugh I have seen on the face of this planet."  
  
And that's just _horrible_ , so Liam laughs and rolls his eyes at the same time. "I don't think so," he says and takes a sip of his water.  
  
Louis leans forward, kissing the tip of his nose. "When you do that," he says.  
  
"What?" Liam rubs his finger over his nose, feeling awkward.  
  
"That eye roll." Louis grins. "You remind me of someone."  
  
Liam chokes, tries not to show the sudden flare of panic on his face. "Someone nice, I hope?" he coughs out.  
  
"One of my favorite people," Louis says. His eyes are a little sad when he says it, and he's smiling bravely.  
  
The words should make Liam feel good, but instead they make him feel like shit. It's not like Louis is pouring out his heart to him or anything, telling him any secrets, because Louis has told Liam before that he likes him a lot. But there's still something dirty about being here, with Louis, screwing him over like this.  
  
"Thank you," he manages to get out, as politely as he can. He lets Louis kiss him again, then takes a step back, smiling in an embarrassed manner and hopes Louis won't question it when he says, "I need to go pee."  
  
Louis nods. He looks around, then quickly catches Liam's wrist just when he's about to head out and says, "I think my friends and I will be leaving soon. So in case we miss each other - can I give you my number?"  
  
And that's when Liam realizes Louis _really_ likes him, which is weird because all they've done is be silly and dance and make out and they haven't really even talked; but Liam knows why it feels like they've known each other for a long while already, and Louis - Louis doesn't.  
  
Louis flushes when Liam doesn't say yes immediately. "It's okay if you don't want to," he adds quickly. "I really like you, though. I - I kissed you, even though I'm really shy about those things usually." He clears his throat. "That probably sounds like a massively lame pick-up line now." He looks unhappy.  
  
Liam shakes his head. "No," he says. "No, you're gorgeous." He says it with as much conviction as he manages to put in his voice, because it's true, even though Louis can be so self-conscious and insecure about this stuff, and so won't believe it.  
  
Liam doesn't think he's ever felt so guilty about telling a lie as when he lets Louis write his number on the palm of his hand before he takes off. He feels like Cinderella, heading back home before the others get there, except he is probably a lot more evil stepmother in this scenario, or just in general a horrible human being.  
  
When he washes off the make-up, back in the bathroom at the house, he touches a finger to his lower lip, feeling the press of Louis' teeth there, and half-wishes he hadn't done this after all. His heart is too heavy in his chest.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
No one mentions the girl the next day, not even Louis, though Liam can see his face fall every time he glances at his phone and there's no new message, no new call. It's Monday, so they have vocal lessons after a meeting with Simon about their new song for Rock Week, and they're busy, so the day passes quickly. Then evening rolls around, and Louis looks so sad, Liam feels like his heart's breaking along with Louis'.  
  
"Hey," Liam says when he walks downstairs to find Louis sitting on the living room couch, sipping hot chocolate and watching mindless television. The room's deserted because Cher and Rebecca are still out and Matt's in his room, strumming his guitar, possibly pining.  
  
Louis forces a smile. "Liam. You sounded good in the studio," he says. "Really good. We were worried." He pats the spot next to him, and Liam can't not sit down. It would upset Louis even more, he knows, and he feels like he's done enough damage already.  
  
They're sitting closer than Liam usually lets himself, which means his whole body reacts to being in such close proximity to someone he's only just been making out with last night. He shifts nervously. "Did - did Harry say anything to you about yesterday?" he finally asks, when Louis doesn't seem inclined to hog the conversation as he usually does. "Or Niall?" He'd almost forgotten about this part of events because of the change, but only almost. Thankfully, the other boys haven't been treating him any differently today, so he's been able to kid himself into thinking that their remarks were just coincidental.  
  
Louis shakes his head. "What should they have said?"  
  
"Just stuff about me not coming with you guys," Liam deflects.  
  
"They were worried," Louis says. "We all were." When Liam doesn't react, he nudges him with his knee.  
  
Liam nudges back and smiles. "I'll come with next time. Promise."  
  
Louis looks up and smiles back. "I'll hold you to that." He slumps down, tilts his head to the side, putting it carefully onto Liam's shoulder, almost as if he's expecting Liam to kick him off.  
  
Liam doesn't. He lets Louis cuddle closer and closes his eyes, wishing he could control it. Wishing he could be a girl for Louis right now.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
It's Harry who finds the dress in Liam's share of clothes, and fuck, Liam forgot to throw it away. He forgot the others routinely go through his suitcase now, he forgot that he's sharing clothes with all of them, and then Harry finds the heels, too, which Liam couldn't throw away because god, they're so amazing.  
  
For a moment, there's stunned silence in the room; then Harry starts to laugh, and Zayn grins and Niall hoots and Liam feels his face redden and heat up, he feels he might die of lack of blood to his vital organs. Except it's not mean laughter. It's not - they're not making fun of him, not in that evil way, he realizes when Harry stands up and says, "Fuck, this is amazing, let me put this on," and then he's stripping, pulling the dress over his head, and Niall helps him slip into the shoes.  
  
"I look fabulous," Harry proclaims once they're done, brushing fingers through his hair.  
  
"You really do," Niall laughs, giggling so hard he has difficulty catching his breath.  
  
"Guys," Liam protests. "Guys, please stop it?" Because they haven't recognized the clothes, probably because they didn't even see him in the club that night, but Louis.  
  
Louis is standing in the doorway, and he's staring at Harry like he can't believe his eyes. "Harry, what are you wearing?"  
  
"We found these -"  
  
"No, Harry, shut up," Liam begs.  
  
Harry turns around and blinks. "What? Liam, don't tell me you think _Louis_ will judge you for this. He's like, the most flaming homosexual the world has ever seen. A bit of crossdressing won't freak him out."  
  
Liam stares at Louis, mouth open. Louis stares back and he looks so upset that Liam wants to go and throw himself off a cliff just to make it so that all of this never happened. He looks _wrecked_ , and his voice wavers when he says, "It was you?"  
  
Liam swallows.  
  
Louis bites his lip. His hands are trembling, Liam can see him hide them. "I didn't - but I did think you looked like... you."  
  
"Louis," Liam says softly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Louis lets out a little groan, turns around and leaves.  
  
"What the fuck just happened?" Harry asks the room.  
  
Zayn snorts. "I have an idea, Liam, you _ginormous prat_."  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
Louis is nowhere to be found inside the house, so Liam goes outside. There's security towards the street, so Liam heads around the house, and since there's no way to wander off very far, that's where he finds Louis, huddled against the side wall of the house, holding a cigarette between his fingers. It's unlit, at least.  
  
"I am so sorry," Liam says again and kneels down beside him. Louis makes to get up, so Liam adds, "Please don't leave."  
  
"Fuck off, Liam," Louis says. Horribly, his eyes are a little wet. He wipes them and stares at the ground. "How did you even do it? There's no way make-up could do that. And your breasts were real."  
  
Liam winces. "Yeah. That." He hesitates, shivering. He forgot his jacket inside.  
  
Louis throws the cigarette to the ground. "If you're not gonna talk, you can piss right off."  
  
"It's like I'm a werewolf," Liam tells him quickly. "Only I turn into a girl."  
  
Louis stares at him for a few seconds, then he throws his head back and laughs. It sounds a little hysterical.  
  
Liam feels the dirt under his knees and wonders if he's destroyed everything now.  
  
Then Louis stops laughing. "And you had to go and try it out on me?" he asks. He sounds so upset, Liam wants to hug him. Liam wants to hug him all the time, really, but he doesn't let himself admit it, generally.  
  
"No," he says and ducks his head. "No. I've been - I've been changing for years now. It's not like that. I didn't - I _really_ like you."  
  
Louis snorts. "Yeah. You like me the way you like a particularily persistant virus."  
  
"That's not true," Liam protests. "I'm really - I'm gay, all right? And I fancy you, and I know you're not into that, I know you're straight, so I didn't want - I wanted to make it easier. And then I had to go and fuck it all up."  
  
There's a moment when he thinks Louis might punch him, and he thinks he might even deserve it. Then Louis says, "Are you fucking with me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm not straight," Louis says. "What the fuck?"  
  
"But you hit on girls. You've kissed girls. You've had a girlfriend!" You kissed me, he doesn't say, because he doesn't _really_ want Louis to punch him.  
  
"So unlike what Harry thinks, I'm not an exclusively flaming homosexual," Louis says. "But I'm into guys. I've danced with guys. You've seen me flirt with guys!"  
  
"I thought it was like the thing you do with Harry," Liam says.  
  
"Well, it's not." Louis puts his arms around himself and leans back. "Pretending you were someone else to kiss me is really creepy, by the way."  
  
Liam buries his face in his hands. "I know."  
  
"Even though she - you. Reminded me of you. So."  
  
Liam shivers harder. "I won't - it was a horrible thing to do. I am so sorry, Louis. I promise I won't ever do anything like that again. I felt disgusting afterwards, if it helps."  
  
Louis nods. "It doesn't, but. Thanks for the apology."  
  
Liam sighs. He starts getting up.  
  
"Wait," Louis says, catching his wrist. "Where are you going?"  
  
It's Liam's turn to put his arms around himself, taking his hand back. "It's freezing out here," he mutters. "And - I did what I came for. I just wanted to apologize. I know you're still mad at me."  
  
"I am," Louis says. He straightens too. "And confused. A girl, really? That's why you've been hiding in bed once a month?"  
  
Liam's lips quirk up. "It's not that good a plan. But it's better than fake-seducing you." He still can't quite wrap his head around the fact that Louis isn't totally straight. He has no idea what that means. If he likes Liam too, like this, not just in the female body.  
  
"Wow, Harry'll be a pest about it," Louis grins suddenly. "He'll try to get you naked _every time_ , you'll see."  
  
"I don't - think it's a good idea to tell," Liam says.  
  
"You're kidding. We're a band. Of course you need to tell. Maybe not Simon or anyone, but us. We're us. You don't think they'll mind, do you? The others? They're okay with the gay thing, what's a bit of weregirling once a month? And you won't have to hide it from us anymore!"  
  
"Louis..."  
  
"No, come on, you owe me."  
  
Liam flushes angrily. "I apolgized. I don't owe you a thing!"  
  
"For this," Louis says, and tumbles forward. It's not a very good kiss, nothing like the ones in the club, because this one's unplanned and Liam has no time to compose himself or close his eyes or enjoy it even before Louis pulls off, drawing back. "For being so incredibly dumb. I like you too, Liam. And," he adds, "the others won't mind."  
  
Liam looks to the ground.  
  
"This is okay, right?" Louis asks then. He sounds uncertain suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That - kissing you. You don't look happy about it."  
  
Liam opens his mouth, but then thinks better of it and leans into Louis instead, pressing their lips together. He almost doesn't feel the cold at all anymore after that, because Louis is putting his arms around him, drawing him in.  
  
"I'm happy about it," Liam says when they're done, breathing hard.  
  
Louis beams. "Great."  
  
"Just... maybe give me some time on the other thing, all right?" Liam asks.  
  
"As long as you don't mind me telling them all about _this_ ," Louis nods.  
  
Liam shakes his head.  
  
"I'm going to _drive them nuts_ with details," Louis grins, and then steals another kiss. "And I can't wait to see you change. Again."  
  
Liam flushes. No one's ever said that to him before. He slowly puts his arms around Louis and hugs him back.  
  
"So can I put my hand under your sweater now?" Louis asks then, cheeky, and Liam smacks his butt, but then nods and blushes.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
End


End file.
